


You Deserve This

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away for several years, Lagertha is visiting Floki and Helga and gets a surprise. Takes place several years after 2x05 No spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places several years after 2x05

Floki brought the axe down and the log split in half. He picked up one of the halves and went to split it again when something stopped him. He straightened up and listened carefully for a moment when he heard it again: someone calling his name. He turned and saw two people he recognized immediately climbing up the hill towards his house.

"Bjorn!" he exclaimed and then smiled widely at the women with him, "I was not expecting to see you."

"I had not seen my son in a long time," Lagertha said, embracing him, "And he said I needed to come see you right away and if I did not then I would regret it."

"Did he now?" Floki said, smirking at Bjorn, "You did not tell her?"

"I would prefer her to see for herself," Bjorn said, smiling. Lagertha looked between them expectantly before Floki gestured for her to follow. He led them into the house and she immediately saw Helga, but she wasn't alone. A little girl with dark hair was seated on the ground in front of her, playing. She looked up when she heard the door open and her face broke into a wide smile. She stood and ran over to Floki who bent down to lift her into his arms. Lagertha smiled widely at the girl as Floki turned to face her.

"This is Sigrid," he told her and then spoke to the girl, "Can you say hello to Lagertha?"

"Hello Lagertha," she said quietly.

"Hello," Lagertha said and smiled at Floki. Helga walked over then with a small boy her arms.

"Lagertha, it is so good to see you," Helga said, hugging her tightly, "This is Bain."

"Floki he looks just like you," Lagertha said, "May I?" Helga handed the boy to her and Bain stared up at her curiously.

"Come, sit down," Helga said.

"How old are they," Lagertha asked once they were seated.

"Sigrid is three years and Bain is one," Helga told her, smiling. They continued to talk for some time about everything that had happened over the past several years. They stayed until it started to grow dark outside and then thought it would be best to head home.

"How long are you here for?" Floki asked as Bjorn and Lagertha prepared to leave.

"For as long as I can put up with Ragnar and his wife," she told him.

"Not too long then," Floki said quietly and she smiled gently at him before hugging him.

"I am happy for you," she said, "If anyone deserves children it is you two." She pulled back and he looked down at his feet, but she could see the smile   
playing on his lips.

"I will see you soon," Lagertha said to them and she and Bjorn left. Floki and Helga headed back inside where their daughter was playing quietly.

"Time for bed I think," Helga said, looking down at Bain who was asleep in her arms.

"I'm not tired," Sigrid said as she yawned widely.

"Come on little one," Floki lifted her, "It's time for sleep." She rested her head on her father's shoulder and a few moments later was fast asleep. It did not take long for he and Helga to get them settled before they made their way back over to the fire.

"Lagertha was right you know," Helga said and Floki looked at her questioningly, "If anyone deserves children it is you." He looked down at his lap for a moment before leaning over and kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side where they remained until the fire had burnt out and then they too went to sleep.


End file.
